The Curse of the Were-Roo (An AFL Mascot Manor Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: Barry is transformed into a Were-Wolf/Kangaroo, and he has to firgure out why he became one by The Dark Moon Wolf's incident.. Rated K For some frightening scenes..


**I do not own AFL Mascot Manor. Anyways, enjoy the story..**

_At the Mascot Manor.._

It was a nice day back at the Mascot Manor as Barry, Skeeta, Claude, and Sam were all watching TV.

"Man, the AFL games sound fun to watch." Sam said.

"It'll be nicer if we can go to an AFL game." Barry replied.

"Uh, what happens if we enter an AFL stadium if there is a game on?" Skeeta asked.

"How is it bad just to enter a stadium?" Barry replied.

"But, we used to be in the Mascot Manor 16 years ago. Right?" Claude asked.

"Yeah, that was long ago.." Barry replied.

"But, we're retired mascots. Should we be allowed to enter an AFL Stadium?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea. I just couldn't remember the day for.." Barry said.

"Hey guys. Whatcha watching?" Jock asked.

"An AFL game." Sam replied.

Before Jock said a word about how his reaction will be, he said something else.

"It'll be great if we can AFL attends us back to AFL games.." Jock sighed.

"Well, Jock. You know how mascots are. We're mascots, part of the Mascot Manor." Sam replied.

"But, what about Mascot Manor? Is the AFL still attending us while we are gone?" Jock asked.

"If we are in the Mascot Manor, then they can't." Claude replied, in a sad tone.

"Cheer up, Claude! We can still watch the AFL game on our Mascot-Vision (or T.V if you normally call it). Sam informed.

Ozzie came in the Mascot Manor. 5 Mascots turned to the ocelot.

"Movie Night!" Ozzie cheered.

"Woah! Hold on, Ocelot! We need to watch the AFL game first, then it's movie night time.." Claude ordered.

"But, what about the movie?" Ozzie asked.

"After the game." Claude replied.

"How long is the game gonna be over?" Skeeta asked.

"It's almost time for the final score, so we have about 15 minutes left until the game ends." Barry replied.

"Oh, OK. Ozzie, Barry said that we have 15 minutes until the game ends. Then we can watch the movie." Skeeta said.

Ozzie smiled and Claude placed him onto the ground.

_15 Minutes later.._

After the AFL game ended, the 5 Mascots' reaction were priceless when they saw the final score.

"Hey, what game is it before it started?" Sam asked.

"The Roos versus the Cats.." Skeeta answered.

"Alright! There my team!" Sam cheered.

"Ugh! Crikey! So close!" Barry sighed.

"Well, next time, let your team win." Sam replied.

"Sam, I don't know why my team isn't doing so good.." Barry said.

"Movie now?" Ozzie asked.

"Not yet. Hank is cooking the popcorn right now." Barry replied.

"Then why didn't you tell me that?" Ozzie asked.

"I got a call from Hank the Dog, and he said that if Ozzie can come over to our house so he can have a movie night with us, so he's cooking the popcorn right now." Barry explained.

Ozzie nodded and watched Hank cook the popcorn.

_Later.._

After Hank cooked the popcorn, he brought it to the living room with Ozzie.

"Hey, what movie are we watching right now?" Claude asked.

"The Wolfman!" Ozzie said.

"Hold on a minute. Is it appropriate for us to watch?" Barry asked.

"Well, it's not rated, but let's find out!" Ozzie replied.

"Ozzie, I don't think we should be watching such a scary movie during movie night. We would get nightmares after watching this." Skeeta explained.

"Well, guess I can watch it by myself." Ozzie sighed.

"I know it's too scary for some mascots t watch, but I can handle it!" Barry said.

"But, Barry? I thought you hated scary movies." Sam replied.

"I know, but I can handle it. If not, then I'll get a nightmare from this." Barry said.

"Well, OK then.. Have fun.." Sam said, going to the backyard with Skeeta and Claude.

_After watching the movie.._

It's getting nighttime, as as if after Ozzy and Barry watched the movie, Ozzy had a brave feeling that this Werewolf movie isn't so bad at all, but not for most mascots. If Barry could handle such a scary movie, then he would be brave enough.

"Well, how was the movie?" Ozzie asked.

"Well, it isn't so bad at all. Just a little scary as usual, but I handled it!" Barry said.

"Well, I will see you later!" Ozzy said, getting out of the Mascot Manor.

"See ya!" Barry said.

Barry's braveness reduced a lot, but his fearness reduced to 15%, but he handled the movie like a brave knight in disguise. Barry felt like he wanted to have a nice night walk. So Barry opened and closed the door, and walked on the sidewalk.

_Later.._

It's 8:30 in the night, and Barry still kept walking. Luckily, he had a GPS so in case he can find his way back to the Mascot Manor. While Barry is still walking, a wolf howled. Barry shook.

"Is that a wolf? We don't have wolves in Australia!" Barry shook.

As if a wolf ran past Barry, Barry turned around to the wolf. Barry froze as the wolf stared at him. The wolf growled. Barry didn't move a single muscle. As if the wolf snarled and bit Barry in the arm, the kangaroo yelled in pain. The wolf ran back as Barry was clutching his left arm.

"Ough! Kripes! What was that for, Wolf!?" Barry yelled.

Barry grunted as the pain kept riding him out. He grabbed the GPS and walked his way back to the Mascot Manor.

_Back at the Mascot Manor.._

Barry got back into Mascot Manor, and then changed to his sleepwear. Barry flinched as the pain keeps going on. Barry grabbed some bandages from the first aid kit, and then wrapped his left arm. After Barry changed his sleepwear, he went to his room, and then slept. Suddenly, a blue and orange gradient wolf paw glowed onto his left arm.

_Later the Morning.._

"Morning, Barry!" Jock said.

"Morning.." Barry yawned.

Skeeta shook as he looked at Barry's wrapped-up arm.

"What happened to your arm, Barry?" Skeeta asked.

"Oh, that? Uh.. I gut got myself a little scrape from the.. Dog.." Barry lied.

"Hey! It wasn't me!" Woofer said.

"Are you sure? Because your arm has a wolf paw print on it." Sam asked.

"Well, a bite from a.. Wolf-Dog.." Barry said.

"Oh well. Get well soon!" Jock said.

"Jock, he's not sick, he's hurt." Sam replied.

"Oh, right.." Jock sighed.

Barry went to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

_Later that afternoon.._

Barry tried to drop a football to kick it, but suddenly, his arm hurts even more.

"Agh! My arm!" Barry grunted.

"Are you OK, Barry?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. It's just my arm.." Barry said.

"Well, OK then.." Sam said, walking off.

Barry attempted to drop the football, then another pain. Barry tried his best to not make a single sound as the pain appears if any mascot notices. As if the pain appeared, Barry held onto his arm and stayed quiet.

_Later that night.._

It's the full moon as it appeared in the night, Barry decided to take a night walk again. As Barry left the Mascot Manor with his GPS, he knew that something bad is going to happen.

"*Sigh* Stupid grey Wolf-monster.. I knew something bad is gonna happen." Barry sighed, walking onto the sidewalk.

As if the full moon appeared, Barry shook. Barry tried to ran to a hiding spot, but the shining light of the moon kept onto him. Barry's hand's revealed claws.

"W-What's happening to me!?" Barry grunted as he was about to transform into a wolf.

Barry was about to transform into a wolf, but not just any wolf, a half Were-Wolf, half Kangaroo.

"ARGH! What's.. Happening.. To… ME!?" Bary grunted as his tail forms fluffiness.

After the full moon has struck the kangaroo, Barry growled and then ran. Barry ran onto the sidewalk and then hopped at the same time. As if he got back to the Mascot Manor, Barry howled.

_Back at the Mascot Manor.._

Claude heard a howl near the open window.

"Huh. We never had wolves in Australia. How did it appear near our home?" Claude asked.

Claude knew that there is a werewolf, but not any werewolf. A Were-Kangaroo. When Barry opened the door, Claude shook in horror. Barry snarled as he stared at the Raven.

"_Don't move a muscle.._" Claude thought in horror.

Barry walked off as Claude shook.

_That morning.._

"Guys. Barry's a werewolf!" Claude shook.

"What!?" Bernie gasped.

"How did this happen!?" Woofer asked.

"Well, when I was trying to get ready for bed, then a howl came past me." Claude explained.

"Then what?" Skeeta asked.

"He's a were-kangaroo!" Claude answered.

All 9 AFL Mascots shook as Claude explained what happened. Barry came out of his room and saw Claude in shock.

"Barry! I saw what happened last night!" Claude shook.

"Wh-Wha? What happened?" Barry asked.

"You turned yourself into a were-kangaroo last night! Half Were-Wolf, Half kangaroo!" Claude explained.

Barry's eyes widened as he heard of what Claude explained.

"There's even a bandage with a wolf paw on it too!" Claude said.

"Wha!?" Jock shook.

"Is there a cure for that?" Skeeta asked.

"We don't know yet, but I will find the antidote that will cure the curse!" Claude said, going to the locker room to find the first aid kit.

_Minutes Later.._

After Claude found the first aid kit, he went back to the living room as the Mascots watched, and then the crow tried to find the antidote for Barry. But there was no antidote..

"Well, not even a single cure for Barry's curse, the antidote isn't there." Claude sighed.

Suddenly, Batty the Science Bat came inside the Mascot Manor.

"I heard of what happened last night! Barry's curse can be explained why. While I was working on a new machine, I decided to look out the window, then I saw Barry, hopping and running like a wolf at the same time, I realize why, and I knew it was gonna happen. The Dark Moon Wolf is rarely since in every country, however. The Dark Moon Wolf might have caused Barry to turn into a vicious Were-Wolf/Kangaroo!" Batty explained.

"What!?" Jock gasped.

"Oh my! That can't be good!" Syd shook.

"What are we gonna do now?" Bernie asked.

"I got one thing.." Batty said, trying to look for the antidote in his bag.

"What is he looking for?" Syd asked.

"The antidote. That's the only thing we need for Barry's curse to be gone." Claude said.

"Hah! I found it!" Batty said, with the antidote in his hand.

Batty opened up the bottle of the antidote, and then looked at Barry.

"Would you mind if you can unwrap the bandage on your left arm please?" Batty asked.

Barry nodded and then unwrapped the bandage on his left arm. Batty gasped as there was a huge wolf bite onto his left arm. Batty placed a paper towel onto the tip of the unopened bottle, then damped the paper towel with the antidote. Batty placed the damp paper towel onto Barry's wound on his left arm.

"There. It should be better any soon." Batty said.

Batty read the time direction onto the bottle. It said "Wait 5 minutes until wound heals."

"But what is the Dark Moon Wolf's bite never heals?" Jock asked.

"It will.." Batty said.

5 Minutes later, Barry's wound is healed.

"OK. After the wolf bite heals like it said onto the bottle's directions, let's check the status." Batty said.

Batty revealed his status checker just to check out Barry's current status. Barry's status at night is a Were-Wolf/Kangaroo, but now, a normal Kangaroo.

"Yep! Normal Kangaroo it is!" Batty said.

"Well, so that means I'm not a monster anymore?" Barry asked.

"Yep. Your not a Were-Kangaroo anymore!" Batty replied.

"Wow! I'm feeling much better already!" Barry cheered as he flexed his muscles.

"Great work, Batty! You made Barry's day!" Claude said.

"My kind regards, Claude.." Batty said, walking out of the Mascot Manor.

Jock turned to Barry.

"Well, thanks to Batty's hard work, now you're cured!" Jock said.

"Thanks, Jock. If I was a Were-Wolf/Kangaroo completely, then I would be a monster!" Barry explained.

"You're not a monster anymore! You're a brave kangaroo now!" Skeeta replied.

All 11 Mascots laughed then decided to talk about what they should do to prepare for the next AFL game.

_**The End**_


End file.
